Two Is Better Than One
by Authority Man 37
Summary: Janne Dulk is still feeling upset, because she still hasn't found her best man to marry. During a tag-team bout, she and two other women get abducted by the return of Neo Geegus. Only Muscle Power, Joe K., Hanzo and Johnny Maximum must unite and defeat him in order to save the world and the women. World Heroes and Aggressors of Dark Kombat crossover. Read and Review, please!


**Two Is Better Than One**

Disclaimer: I don't own World Heroes or Aggressors of Dark Kombat. Nor any of the characters, themselves. Only the respective company, SNK does. This is also a crossover, between those two games. Which ironically, takes place after the events of World Heroes Perfect. Read & Review, please!

Everything was peaceful. Most of the infamous icons that had once participated in a famous World Heroes tournament, have finally resumed their normal lives. First off, Erick stays with his family and raising his newborn daughter. Second, Brocken became an elite swat captain for the swat team since his recent upgrade for his robotic body. For Shura, in-spite of his victories in the tournament, kept getting beaten up by his mother. Whereas Rasputin, he was performing his peaceful dance routines at his local churches. Same with Mudman, except that his routine was a ceremonial dance ritual. As for Gokuu, he travels towards another journey. Lastly for J. Carn, still romancing with his posse of women. And for Dragon, both he and Neo-Dio are performing an international movie.

But there was one person who hasn't had the chance of resuming the normal life.

At a local downtown area; a tall young and beautiful swordswoman, walked down on the sidewalk with her head down and her hands inside her deep pockets. She also has a look of depression on her face, as she repeatedly kicks the empty can on the streets in shame.

"_This is hopeless. It's been a couple of years, since the last World Heroes Tournament has ended and I still haven't found a perfect man for me. Maybe, I'm not cut out to be attractive, after all._

While she continues to walk the streets with her head down, she wasn't paying attention to where she's heading to and got bumped into a mysterious man before she regained her balance when she stumbled a bit. As she did however, she looked up to see a tall man with brown wavy hair and eyes, thus wearing a long light blue trench-coat with white taped gloves, blue pants with a brown belt buckle wrapped around it and brown sandals. She seemed to be a bit perplexed, of coming across someone that she has never encountered before. Until, today.

"H-Hi, there. Who must you be?"

The man himself, made a small grin. "Well, since this is our first meeting together, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Goh Kidokoro. The Strong Spirit from Naniwa. So, what's a pretty woman like you doing out here in these streets, hmm?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

Even though that she felt irritated of his gesture, she answered. "I'm just upset that I can't seem to find the right guy for me. And another thing, the name's Janne Dulk."

"If you're still looking for someone that's your type, then you've come to the right place."

Janne made confused look at him. "Huh? Just how, so?"

"Take a look, right over there." As he points her to where he's monitoring at, there was an enormous crowd that has surrounded a huge four-sided, wrestling ring. It had four ring posts with three turnbuckles and three thick ropes on each side.

By scratching her hair and uncertain of what Goh was telling her, she asks him to show her what's going on from there and so, he escorts her to that very ring.

When they've headed to the ring and stopped by the steel fences, there were four huge men in the ring battling it out in what appears to be a special tag team battle royal match-up.

The first team was a tall man with flat yellow hair, blue eyes, one blue elbow pad, ripped dark blue pants with a brown belt buckle around its waist, white sneakers and completely shirtless. His tag team partner was another tall man with yellow clean cut hair, dark brown eyes, a gray vest with a black t-shirt, black gloves with gray metal braces on the straps, black pants with a light brown belt buckle and black shoes.

Their opponents however, were bigger than they are. First up was a huge man wearing a protective yellow helmet with a red and white beam in the middle and thick white plastic braces, that protects his face. He's also wearing some protective elbow and knee pads that were all yellow, while donning a red protective chest pad with a yellow jersey underneath, white strap pants, red gloves and thick white protection leg pads. His partner was a massive man with blue elbows and kneepads decorated with white dots, red wristbands, red, white and blue boots with blonde hair and mustache, and black eyes.

Goh stood there with excitement. "Well, this ought to be good. Sheen _'The Rising Tiger'_ Genus and his partner, Leonhalt _'The Black Bull'_ Domader against a legendary wrestler and an expelled football tackler. Do you know those guys from somewhere?"

She replied. "I may. That's Muscle Power and Johnny Maximum. Although, it's a bit odd for a football player like Johnny to be placed inside a wrestling ring. It's even more frustrating, than finding the perfect man."

"I can tell you one thing, nobody's perfect. And furthermore, when it comes to wrestling, anything can happen" Goh told her.

Right around the time he said that, the ring bell had rung and the special tag team battle royal main event has officially went underway.

Both Leonhalt and Sheen attacks. But, Muscle Power and Johnny Maximum came prepared by performing a double suplex to both men. The crowd roars in anticipation with the action beginning to heat up.

While Muscle Power puts the hurt on Sheen, Johnny does the same to Leonhalt.

During the fight, Janne spotted two people that were waving at her and Goh.

"Hey, who are those guys?"

"Hmm?"

As Goh looks over, he became utterly surprised to see who it was.

One was a tall young woman with long brown curly hair and brown eyes, while wearing a white school uniform with a yellow vest, green bowtie in the middle, forest green skirt, short light blue socks that stretched out her long legs and white sneakers.

The second was a tall young man with dark brown spiky hair and light brown eyes, donning an orange jacket with a white t-shirt and orange track pants and brown shoes.

Goh recognized them and replied to Janne. "That's Kisarah Weitfield and she's with her boyfriend, Joe Kusanagi."

Janne became irritated, upon hearing that statement from him. "Why did I even ask?" Her anger became worse, when she saw Ryoko hanging out with Hanzo by holding his arm. As she clenched her fist, she twitched her eyebrow while grinding her teeth. "How come I'm the only one, that doesn't have a guy?"

"Heh. You're just pointing at the wrong direction. The problem is, you don't even know how to look" Goh finished his sentence with a big laugh.

"I'll give you something to point at!" With a look of frustration and anger on her pretty face, she throws a hard right punch at Goh's face.

But he caught it with one hand, where it startled her.

"Don't be a fool. If you keep resorting like that, than no man is going to run into your arms."

"R-Really?" She released her first and with a look of shock on her face, she glares at Goh. "Is that why I haven't found the right man?"

He answered. "Judging on that complexion you had earlier, I'd say that you've bitten off more than you can chew."

Janne folded her arms and sighed. "I suppose, that's the story of my life, so far. No man, no marriage."

Just than, Joe and Kisarah had overheard the conversation and walked right up to them.

"Hey, Goh. Nice to see you. Who's the young vixen?"

"Joe!" She elbowed him in the ribs.

"Relax. I was just wondering, as to why someone like her is feeling so left out."

Goh responded. "She hasn't found her guy, yet. Not to mention the fact, that she..."

Suddenly, a sudden explosion had erupted from several blocks down, where it startled them and everybody in the audience. That includes the four men inside the squared circle.

"What the?" said Sheen.

"Hey, what was that sound?" added Leonhalt.

Before long, they heard a loud scream.

"Say, is that..." Johnny turned to Muscle and allowed him to finish.

"Yeah, that was Ryoko's voice." The red, white and blue wrestler later speaks with the announcer and told them that the match-up would have to be delayed. "You'll have to put this bout as a no-contest, since there's a slight disturbance going on."

After he and the other three men left, so did Joe, Kisarah, Goh and Janne to investigate the strange incident that has just occurred.

As for the announcer, he stepped into the ring and called to everybody's attention for an important message.

"Uh, Ladies and Gentlemen, due to an unfortunate mishap, this event has now been postponed. So, you'll have to leave this site, as soon as possible. Thank you."

All of the fans were severely disappointed about the sudden delay, as they walked out of the stands and feeling grumpy and disgusted.

Meanwhile, Muscle Power and company continued to run the streets in order to find the scene. Than, sure enough, when they've arrived, they gasped in shock to see an unconscious man and boy lying flat on the ground and completely beaten.

Muscle, Johnny and Janne have recognized the man in red and rushed to his aid. Whereas Goh, Kisarah, Joe, Sheen and Leonhalt went to console the young boy.

He had a yellow pierce earring on his left ear, short brown spiky hair, medium brown eyes, a yellow tank-top with a white t-shirt underneath, blue wristbands, light blue jean shorts and white runners with orange stripes.

"Bobby! Bobby, wake up!" called Goh.

"C'mon, kid! Don't do this us! What happened?" added Leonhalt.

Although battered and bruised, the young basketball player replied, while he slowly opened his eyes. "Th-Three men came in, when they interrupted two ninjas doing a warm-up."

"Two ninjas?" says a confused Sheen.

"Wait! I think, he's talking about Fuuma. But, who's the other guy?" thought Kisarah, as she stares at Joe.

"Well, don't look at me."

In the mean time, Johnny and the other two are trying to get through to the red-haired ninja that Kisarah was referring to.

"Fuuma! Hey, Fuuma! Wake up!"

Luckily, he heard him and managed to regain consciousness in-spite of some damage that he received earlier. "J-Johnny. Muscle. Janne. I'm so glad, that you're all here."

"What happened to you?" Johnny wondered.

"Me and Hanzo were just doing some practice together, until three men came in, attacked myself and Bobby. They later took Ryoko, as their hostage. Hanzo was already furious and went after them" told Fuuma.

"Do you know who they were?" asked Muscle for an answer.

Before he could reply, a new voice interjected.

"I do."

As everybody looked up, they see the blue dressed ninja known as Hanzo leaping from one building to another and landed on the ground firmly. However, like his rival, he too had suffered some injuries and falls on one knee. When they all came in to help, they hoisted him back to his feet while he retorted.

"Thanks, everyone. I can't believe they got away and kidnapped Ryoko."

"Uh, would you mind telling us of who's they?" says a troubled Joe.

He replied. "It was...Capt. Kidd, Ryofu and P. Jack."

Muscle's eyes grew in shock. "What? Why were they after Ryoko?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever it is, I sense danger upon us."

"Hmm. Any ideas?" says Goh, rubbing his chin.

Hanzo nodded his head. "I have a pretty good feeling, as to who's really behind this."

Elsewhere, at a large spaceship hovering over the Earth in outer space, two unknown shadowy figures with bloody red eyes both cackled with delight. They see that Capt. Kidd, Ryofu and P. Jack have returned with their latest victim.

One of which that sat on his throne, spoke. "Bring in the wench."

Capt. Kidd throws Ryoko with her hands tied up and onto the floor.

When she got up to her knees, the mysterious person stood up from his throne and confronts her. He had no hair, pure red eyes and his entire body is made of liquid metal. With a devilish grin, he speaks to her.

"Ah, this shall do."

"Wh-Why, you're..." Unfortunately, he grabs part of her clothing and stares at her squarely in the eye.

Just as he was about to make his next move, he calls forth the man that was standing next to him. "Zeus, give me a hand, if you may."

He revealed himself to her, while cracking his knuckles and neck. "With pleasure, Geegus."

As Zeus comes in, he locks Ryoko in a full-nelson submission by holding her arms. She tries to break free, but his massive strength has prevented her from escaping.

"Let me go! Why is he on the same page, as you are?"

Geegus retorted. "I gave him an offer, he couldn't refuse. In which, he accepted. Unlike the other three that you saw, he does whatever he wants."

"But, what does this have to do me? I didn't do anything, wrong!" told Ryoko.

"Silence, you worm!" Geegus slaps her right across the face, that resulted a small red mark on her cheek. Than, he punches her right in the belly and was knocked out-cold. Later on, he ordered Zeus to place her inside a glass capsule.

The massive blonde man with some scar on his body, takes Ryoko and puts her inside as he straps the thick metal braces on her hands and feet. It was later closed until Ryoko came to her senses. She realized that she's been chained up and trapped inside a capsule.

"Release me!"

While Ryoko is defenseless, back down on the streets on Earth, a couple of ambulances and police cruisers have arrived at the scene.

As the medical team place the severely-injured Fuuma and Bobby Nelson on the stretcher, Sheen, Leonhalt and Goh decided to follow suit.

Joe calls out to the three, regarding the condition of Fuuma and Bobby.

"So, does this mean that you're not helping us?"

Goh answered. "I really wish we could, but..." He looks over at Fuuma with an oxygen mask on his mouth and nose, while he turned back to Joe. "I need to look after him for the time being."

Whereas Sheen and Leonhalt attending the young Bobby from the other ambulance, have also agreed.

"We'll do the same with Bobby."

"Yeah, whatever you do, be careful out there. There's no telling, if they ever show up again. See ya!"

Afterwards, one office from each ambulance closed the doors and by patting it twice, the sirens were sounded and escorts them to a local hospital for some serious medical treatment.

Now only Joe, Kisarah, Johnny, Janne and Muscle including Hanzo remain after witnessing a brutal discovery from across the alley during a wrestling event.

That is, until they hear someone running towards them. As they held their ground, the unknown person stopped and took a breather or two to recuperate.

The moment he walked up to them, Joe and Kisarah knew who he was. He had dark brown hair with a tied ponytail, semi-light brown eyes, a gray tank-top with a yin-yang symbol on the back, red padded gloves, light blue track-pants with a black belt wrapping around his waist and red straps on his feet.

"Hey, you're..."

"Lee 'The White Fang' Hae Gwon! What brings you, here?"

He rejoined. "I overheard the commotion and came, as fast as I could. So, what just happened?"

Despite the fact that he's semi-injured, Hanzo managed to speak up. "Three men stormed in, leveled Fuuma and Bobby including me while they took Ryoko as their prisoner."

Lee gasped. "Say, what? I know abducting women is one thing but, assaulting a kid like him, that's disgraceful! Who would do such a heinous act?"

"Before we go on, I'm Muscle Power. That's Hanzo, Johnny Maximum and Janne Dulk" Muscle introduced himself and the group to Lee by shaking his hand.

"It's always a pleasure of meeting new people. Now tell me, what's the situation?"

"From what Hanzo told us, three men by the name of Capt. Kidd, Ryofu and P. Jack came in and kidnapped Ryoko. Long before, Bobby and Fuuma were taken out."

By understanding his explanation, Lee narrowed his eyes. "I see. Any clue, as to where they're located?"

"None, so far. But if I were Geegus, where would I be?" thought Muscle.

Their concentration of finding the enemy's hideout was interrupted by a sick and twisted laugh. When they all looked up, they see the sadistic P. Jack.

"Hey, I know that freak! It's P. Jack!" told Johnny.

"What's his business and what is he holding?" thought Lee, as he saw the metal-clawed fiend carrying of what appears to be a gray-metallic ball.

Kisarah became frightened and believing that it is a bomb, she clutched onto Joe's arm for support.

"Joe, I'm scared."

"Yeah well, he's the one who should be scared! Not us!"

P. Jack chuckled with glee on his face. "Wanna bet?" He than, threw the object onto the ground and released a huge dark-blue gas and made everyone cough.

It was causing them to lose conscious and were all out like a light.

As they're down on the ground, P. Jack gives away the signal and out comes his mentor, Zeus and his other associate, Ryofu.

They later take Kisarah and Janne away from Muscle and everybody, before they ran off with more hostages.

Several minutes have passed by and Hanzo has regained consciousness.

When he stood up, he gasped to see that all of the women are gone. He quickly tries to wake up Joe, regarding Kisarah and Janne.

"Joe! Hey, Joe! Get up!"

As he came too, he felt his head and shook the cobwebs off of it. He stared at Hanzo. "Wh-What happened?"

"While we were down, Kisarah and Janne have been abducted. Just like what they did with Ryoko."

Joe's eyes were widened in shock, upon hearing this. "They kidnapped Kisarah?"

A little later, Muscle, Johnny and Lee have also woken up from the knockout gas that P. Jack had thrown earlier.

"Damn! I felt like someone had hit me with a lead pipe and won all of my title belts."

"Yeah. Same with me, when I accidentally made a touchdown on the wrong side of the field." But after he removed his yellow helmet and revealing his brown hair and black eyes to recuperate, he noticed that something was missing. "Hey, wait a minute! The women have vanished!"

Lee immediately eavesdrop it and became perplexed. "They what? The nerve of that clawed-freak, blinding us like that and taking the women, hostage!"

Joe punched his fist to the ground in rage, after realizing that Kisarah was abducted. "What a filthy trick! Now, what do we do?"

"We're going to rescue her and the other two. Once we locate their hideout, we'll take them down and retrieve the women to safety" told Hanzo to Joe.

"They're going to pay dearly for this!"

"True enough. But the main question is, what would they need the women for?" asked Johnny.

Lee reacted. "They're probably setting up for some sort of a trap or mind game. If we don't do something quick, all hell will break loose on these streets."

"For once, I agree. People such as P. Jack and many others haven't yet learned the true meaning of power. To my knowledge, they want to paint this town and everything around it in red with the victim's blood" informed Muscle Power.

"Well, we can't just stand here! They need our help!" says Joe with his plea.

Than all of a sudden, a huge bright beam of light shined on them while a dark voice bellowed from above and a large spaceship hovering over.

"Greetings, earth-worms. I have a request to make."

Joe called, loudly. "Excuse me but, who the hell are you?"

A large monitor appeared and it was turned on, where an evil being unveiled himself. "I am Geegus. A cyborg with many faces."

"Should I be impressed? I never heard of you. What's your business with me?" thought Joe.

The liquid-metal being responded. "It's not only about you. But it's also in regards to Hanzo and his co-horts."

Hanzo stepped into the conversation and spoke. "What have you done with them?"

Geegus grinned, while he laughed. "Your precious jewels are at my hands, now." He said, referring to the captured women that he has on-board his spaceship.

Muscle grunted. "You release them immediately or we're coming in after you!"

"Be that as it may. I was searching for some payback and soon, I'll have my revenge!"

"You ain't getting any of it! Not today, not even tomorrow! So, come down here and fight!" shouted Lee at Geegus.

"Actually, I'd prefer the other way around." He holds a device in his hand and by pressing the small blue button, he activates a bright yellow transporting beam and takes Hanzo and the rest of the fighters into his spaceship and gets whisked off into outer space.

After getting air-lifted, they all got up and rubbed their heads.

That's when they've noticed that they're on-board a spaceship and as Joe looked out the window, he gasped in awestruck to see the Earth.

"What the? Oh, crap! We're in space!"

Lee also peeked his head and he too became surprised. "Blimey! We don't even have our astronaut license!"

"This is no time for a sight-seeing tour! We need to find the women, otherwise Geegus will annihilate not only us but also the Earth with it" informed Hanzo to the duo.

"For once, he's right. If we fail, so does our country" says Muscle.

Later, a loud booming voice had alerted them.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Isn't that poetic? You're all willing to sacrifice your lives by saving your precious women and homeland, than seeing me becoming victorious. However, patience is really not my virtue. So, follow these lights if you dare" explained Geegus, as he switched on the lighting of the hallway and they were shown brightly white.

At the end of the passage way, there stood a huge door.

Hanzo felt a small chill that was running down his spine but, he remained his cool. "Let's go, everyone. I have a hunch that he's not alone."

"Yeah, I feel the same way. One way or another, we're gonna kick that loudmouth for good!" said Joe.

Afterwards, they headed straight down to the two-sided doors. As they approached at the entrance, Johnny steps in and tries top open it.

Though he used his size and strength, he was unable to barge in. "Damn it! It's solid shut!"

"So, what now?" thought Muscle, as he scratched his head in confusion.

Their time of making up the next plan was interrupted, when they witness the doors sliding slowly until it was completely opened.

When they walked in cautiously, the place was very dark.

"Say, I can't see a thing" Joe mentioned.

"Neither do I. Isn't there suppose to be a light switch around here?" Than, Lee bumps into a wall and found something. "Ow! Hey, wait! I think, I found it."

But when he flipped the switch and the lights turning on, their faces were filled with horror and saw a disturbing sight: Sealed inside the glass capsules and chained are the three kidnapped women.

Hanzo and Joe have recognized the first two women, that are imprisoned.

"Ryoko!"

"Kisarah!"

So did Muscle and Johnny noticing the last women, that was next to the other two.

"They've got Janne, as well. How cruel."

"Hey, why do I get the funny feeling that something's wrong?"

That's when they heard a loud and sick laugh from somewhere inside the facilities.

"How nice of you all to drop in." The liquid-metal individual walked down from his throne and revealed himself. "Welcome to my domain."

"Geegus!" snarled Hanzo, as he pumps his fists with rage.

"So, you're the one behind the abductions and attacks!" yelled Joe.

Geegus retorted. "Yes. And, you remembered my reinforcements?"

He than, shows to the group his men that he recruited.

Hanzo, Muscle and Johnny became very perplexed to see his army right behind them. But were rather confused.

"Z-Zeus and P. Jack?"

"Ryofu?"

"And Capt. Kidd? Wh-What's this all about?"

"I was searching for some much need assistance. When I approached to Zeus and his colleagues, I gave them an offer that they gladly accepted" Geegus told them.

As for Hanzo, be became highly suspicious. "But, how were you able to bring them to your side? You can't be at two places at the same time."

"Perhaps not. But, _he_ was able to give me what I deserve."

"The 'he'? Who is this _'he'_ you're talking about?" demanded Lee for an answer.

"I suppose, you could consider him a brilliant scientist."

Muscle Power knew who he was mentioning. "It's Dr. Brown, isn't it?"

Geegus became pleased with Muscle revealing its name. "Ah, an excellent observation, Mr. Muscle. I took it upon myself to abduct and force him to use the time machine. In which, I was successful of bringing them here. When I was done with the old coot, I simply released him. Nevertheless, let's end this annoying charade, by destroying you all with death!"

"Joe, I think its time to teach this creep a valuable lesson!" says Lee to Joe.

"Yeah! Let's show him, whose boss!"

"And, know the true meaning of the word, 'justice'!" added Muscle.

"So, what? You're such a wiener, even without ketchup or mustard" told Zeus.

Johnny sweat dropped. "Frankfully, I don't even eat that stuff."

"Enough talk!" Hanzo gripped his blade and made a bold statement. "Let's fight!"

"I couldn't have said it better, than myself! Attack!" yelled Geegus, as he, Zeus, P. Jack, Ryofu and Capt. Kidd all charge at Hanzo, J. Max, Muscle P., Lee and Joe.

And with that, the battle has commenced.

First up, it was Hanzo battling against the fearsome Ryofu. Although his weapon is shorter than Ryofu's Guan Dao, he manages to keep his distance.

The friction from their weaponry is almost causing some serious sparks and nearly trade blows with each other. As of now, it is a stalemate.

In the mean time, Joe and Lee have their hands full against the menacing P. Jack and the brash pirate, Capt. Kidd.

Joe was able to avoid P. Jack's deadly claws and boldly fights back with a flurry of punches and kicks. Unfortunately, P. Jack was enjoying getting beaten up and cackled with delight. Somehow, Joe has had enough with this freak on a leash.

"So, you think that's funny? Here, how's this!" By charging at P. Jack, he begins his special attack on him. He uses a barrage of lighting fast punches until he throws a flaming uppercut right at P. Jack's face.

P. Jack cried out in pain and collapsed onto the floor.

Capt. Kidd was pissed. "You scum! I'll make the both of you to walk the plank! Shark Upper!" He summons a projectile in the form of a shark and sends it straight into Lee and Joe's path.

"Watch out!"

"Incoming!"

They both managed to evade Capt. Kidd's attack, but not with the next move when he summoned a ship projectile and knocks them both down.

Meanwhile, Muscle Power and J. Max are having their way against Zeus and Geegus. J. Max is dueling with Zeus in a power struggle, while Muscle does the same with Geegus.

During this heated conflict between good and evil, Kisarah and Ryoko try their best to cheer the men on with their enthusiasm.

"C'mon, Joe! Get up! You can still win this!"

"Hang in there, Hanzo! Keep fighting!" That's when Ryoko had detected Janne's silent expression. To her knowledge, there was no one that she could cheer for. She than, yelled to Janne, in-spite of being incased in a glass capsule and chained. "Hey, Janne!"

"Eh? Are you addressing me?"

"Well, what does it look like? Of course! When are you ever going to find the right guy? I mean, you've already dejected Fuuma and than, J. Carn rejected you, right?" Ryoko informed.

"Uh...yeah. But what exactly, are you saying?"

Ryoko continued. "Isn't it obvious? Before I was captured, Hanzo told me earlier that Muscle has been searching for a female manager. And since its already been a couple of years, his wrestling career hasn't been easy as of late."

"R-Really?" Janne's eyes widened in shock. She wasn't fully aware that a bulked up man such as Muscle Power would have an interest of women managers. _"Have...Have I been noticed?"_

Than, she hears Muscle scream in pain and watched helplessly, when she sees him tackled down by the sinister, Geegus. She later noticed that there's another Muscle Power, but different. One was real and the other is an imposter. _"Hey, I recognize that move!"_

"Wait a second. How come I saw Muscle go down, while there's one right in-front of us?" Kisarah asked.

"He's a shape-shifter" Janne answered.

"What?"

"Geegus has the ability to change himself into any fighter that he wants. That's what makes him dangerous" told Ryoko.

Now that Janne has understood Muscle Power's true intentions, she tries calling out to him in desperation. "Muscle Power! Get up!"

By overhearing her voice, he became overwhelmed and when he tried to look back, Geegus grabs him by the throat and proceeds to choke him.

"Ha! Do you expect that justice will prevail over me? Give me a break! You people are such weaklings!" He later performs a choke-slam and starts kicking him in the gut, while he starts laughing.

Janne's face was filled with horror and her mouth was opened dry. She shuts her eyes and thought to herself, regarding Muscle Power getting pummeled by Geegus. "I can't take this, anymore!" In the midsts of clenching her fists, the chains on her wrists begins to break off. "I...I..." She opened her eyes with a flash of vigor. "don't want to lose him!" As she screamed, she breaks the chains off of her hands and kicks the glass capsule, in which, it shattered into hundreds of pieces.

Ryoko and Kisarah both became utterly surprised that Janne had managed to break free.

"Unbelievable!"

"I know. Hey, mind giving us a hand?"

As Janne brushed off her long blonde hair, she heads over to the Main Control Panel and presses the release button. Therefore, the chains and the glass capsules containing Kisarah and Ryoko were removed.

"C'mon. They need our help."

Ryoko and Kisarah nodded their heads in agreement.

Elsewhere, Joe and Lee kept on getting manhandled by Capt. Kidd.

He laughed with pleasure. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Time to cast you both into the sea!"

"Think again, creep!" Kisarah performs a missile dropkick straight to his face and sends him flying to the ground.

Joe immediately got up, followed by Lee. They were astonished to see Kisarah and the other two women free and also, assisting them.

"Hey, how did you..."

Kisarah cuts him off. "Now is not the time to talk! Let's send this pirate thug packing!"

"I'm with you on that one." Lee puts up his dukes.

Capt. Kidd became infuriated that he's outnumbered by them. But despite the numbers gain, he's still poised to fight. "I don't care how many of you, they are! I'll still make you sleep with the fishes!"

"Yeah well, I prefer deep-fried than overcooked" says Kisarah, taunting him.

The ruthless pirate was in a fit of rage, as he dashes towards her.

But when he throws a shark projectile, she dodges it by leaping into the air and looking to pound him on the face with a vicious kick. However, he was ready and made a harsh grin on his face.

Joe quickly knew that she fell for his trap and informs Lee. "Oh, crap! Lee, quick! Counterattack, while I catch Kisarah!"

"You got it!"

"I have you now, wench! Shark-Upper!" With great accuracy, he launches a shark uppercut right at Kisarah.

She wasn't prepared of the oncoming attack and gets knocked into the air and falls straight down until Joe caught her, bridal style.

"Are you okay, Kisarah?"

A hint of redness was formed on her cheeks. "J-Joe..."

"Why, you little..." Before Capt. Kidd would do any further damage to them, Lee intervened.

"Heads-up, fishface!" As Lee makes direct contact with Capt. Kidd, he unleashes an array of left and right slashes until he delivers a fierce palm to his face.

Thus, resulting him being knocked out like P. Jack.

After Joe saved Kisarah's life, he placed her back down.

"I was worried about you."

"There's no need for that. Still, thanks."

Their small conversation was interrupted, when they saw Hanzo getting burned by Ryofu's deadly flaming horse technique.

Part of his body was burned and was near defeat, until Ryoko steps in and takes over.

"Ryoko, stay back! You don't stand a chance!"

"Don't worry. I have a plan and I'm not going to lose you" she said.

Hanzo gasped. "R-Ryoko..."

Ryofu grinned. "Go right ahead. I'll burn you to a crisp."

Little did he not know, Ryoko wasn't intimidated and smiled back at him while pointing her finger at someone from behind his back.

This had made him confused and frustrated. "Hey, what are up to?"

"Here's your answer, hot-head!" Without warning, he gets kicked in the center hard by Kisarah's kick and groaned.

He reluctantly dropped his weapon, when he got leveled and as he was trying to recuperate, Ryoko puts a scarf over his head, grabs him by his armor and airlifts in a back-body drop with a big explosion.

Much like with the other two, Ryofu was also out.

All that remains are Zeus and Geegus still battling with Muscle and J. Max. Conversely, Geegus is beating the lights out of Muscle and the same goes for Johnny, when Zeus regained the upper hand on him by performing a scorching fireball at him earlier.

Luckily for Janne, she came up with a plan. "I've got an idea. Kisarah, Ryoko, you watch over Hanzo. Lee, Joe, let's help out Johnny and Muscle."

"Count me in!"

"Sure thing."

Muscle and Johnny are still getting thrashed by Zeus and Geegus and just as they were about to finish them off, Janne comes in with Joe and Lee to save the duo.

It than became a surprising twist, when Janne wrapped herself in a flaming bird aura and clobbers both Zeus and Geegus.

As Muscle and J. Max were strong enough to get back up, Joe and Lee work together to take down the massive Zeus.

With their combined effort, they utilized a combination of left and right punches and kicks until Joe used an uppercut while Lee performed a palm move at the same time and as a result, Zeus was out-cold.

When Geegus observes the place, he sees that not only are the women set free, all of his henchmen have been knocked out. As his rage begins to build up, he presses the red button on his throne and releases a loud alarm.

"Huh? What in the world?" thought Ryoko.

"Hey, what's going on?" wondered Joe.

Geegus started to laugh and explained to the group. "You'd better hurry up, while you still can. I've just activated the self-destruct sequence and in just five minutes, I'll send you all to hell!"

"You're crazy!" shouted Johnny.

"I don't really care, what happens to you. You'll never defeat me in time!"

"Yes, we can!" Muscle charges right at Geegus and hits him with a fierce head-butt three times, than power bombs him, sends him in the air where he does a torture rack until he spins him around and delivers a devastating backbreaker.

Geegus writhed in pain from the damage, that he sustained from Muscle Power. He tried to get up, but to no avail and remained flat on his back. "You...You bastard!" He than shakes it off and started to laugh. "You are wasting your time! In just a few minutes, you'll all be destroyed!" After that, he exploded and his remaining head had melted into liquid metal.

With his defeat, they now decide as to how they can escape from his spaceship.

"We've got to get out of this place!" Muscle suggested.

"But, how? We don't know, where the exit is!" cried Kisarah.

Suddenly, they hear Zeus, calling out to them.

"There's...an escape room. Just...down the...hall and take...a right."

Instead of leaving him be, Muscle carries him by the shoulder. "Come on, I'm not gonna let you quit, here."

"You're...You're assisting me? Why?" he demanded an explanation.

"It's better to move on, than just throwing in the towel for nothing." Muscle nods his head to the rest and helps P. Jack, Ryofu and Capt. Kidd rise to their feet, in-spite of being unconscious. As soon as Muscle saw the time, it showed that there are two minutes left and there is not much time left. "Crikey! Hurry up, you guys! This way!"

They've all managed to reach the escape capsule room, after bringing Zeus, P. Jack, Ryofu and Capt. Kidd from Geegus' lair.

Fortunately, there are three capsules left and they must move fast.

Muscle, Janne, Joe and Kisarah used the first capsule, when they went inside and pressed the release button, as they are sent back to Earth.

Next came Hanzo, Ryoko and Lee while they bring Zeus inside the second escape capsule and they safely made it out alive.

Finally it was Johnny's turn, as he takes P. Jack, Ryofu and Capt. Kidd inside the last capsule and quickly presses the button. Just moments, before the spaceship had blew up and Geegus was forever gone.

Back down on Earth again, the wrestling event that was postponed a while back has been re-opened but with different features.

It had Muscle Power, Johnny Maximum, Hanzo and the newly recovered Fuuma in one corner. As for their opponents, they were Sheen, Leonhalt, Joe and Lee in the other corner. What used to be a two-on-two match, became a four-on-four tag team battle royal.

Plus, Janne and Ryoko are acting as Hanzo and Muscle's managers; while Kisarah, Goh and the recovered Bobby mounting on his shoulder acted as Joe and his team's managers.

Whereas Zeus, P. Jack, Ryofu and Capt. Kidd...they were all sent to a maximum security prison for their heinous acts.

Before the match went underway, Rasputin was invited as the special bell-ringer and Brocken as the special guest referee. At ringside, there stood Dr. Brown sitting on a chair and as he motioned his head with a smile to Brocken, he gives the signal to Rasputin and the bell was rung.

During this huge spectacle, Janne spoke to Ryoko.

"I feel so satisfied."

"Because, you've found your man?"

Janne replied. "Even better." There was a huge sparkle in her eyes. "After what Muscle Power had told me, I'm no longer single. In other words, it all started when I saved his life."

**(Begin Flashback)**

"So, that was you who saved me?" asked Muscle.

"Uh...yes, why?" says Janne.

Muscle clutched his hands with hers and responded. "From what you did, I'm impressed. With your beauty and my strength, we will become a formidable team."

Her cheeks began to turn red. "Are...are you...accepting me?"

He smiled. "Here's what I think." He finished his sentence by planting a kiss on her cheek.

Janne became shocked, that someone has appreciated her. At first, she stood there in silence. But, as she shed tears of joy in her eyes, she threw her arms around his neck and the two embraced.

"Thank you!"

"Not a problem. And one more thing, will you have the honor of not only being as my manager, but also as my lover?"

This is what Janne was looking for, after all this time. With a huge smile, she replied back. "Yes!"

Than, as the two looked into each other's eyes, Muscle leaned forward and so does Janne as they pressed lips against each other.

**(End Flashback)**

"Well, it's about time that's happened" says Ryoko. "Are you happy with what you have?"

"Yes." She turned to Muscle, wrestling with his teammates in the ring, as she looks up at the sky. "Most definitely, yes."

Three years later, Janne and Muscle have tied the knot together and remained close since the incident. Her search for finding the man that she wanted to marry was over.


End file.
